The invention relates to the field of pretreatment of fibers and deals with a flat combing machine termed a flat comber, whereby the rows of needles are firmly and rigidly arranged on the round or circular comber and, whereby the tong or nippers, driven via a crankdrive mechanism, is mounted to a suspended pendulum.